Moreno's Cooking School
by FantasySeasons
Summary: An afternoon of pie baking in Fiona's loft result in something far more delicious once Imogen offers to kill the waiting time with a special activity. Rated M/ Fimogen.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 *Moreno's Cooking School*

*This story will be a small four-shot with Fiona and Imogen as the main characters. Rated 'M' for the majority of the story. Containing lite smut. /Fimogen/ rated M.*

*Enjoy the first part!*

* * *

**Third person point of view**

* * *

"Oh wauw it looks so pretty!" Proudly bending forward Fiona looks at her newly created creation.

She and Imogen have been spending the Saturday afternoon making this delicious looking pie. Fiona came up with the idea herself. She suddenly had the urge to improve on her cooking skills and thought that making a homemade pie would be great. As the fashionista loved every pie flavor there is. Though she had no clue how to even get started. She literately is a disaster when it comes to kitchen work. But this is where Imogen would come in.

Her girlfriend, a true wonder woman in the kitchen you might add, was just the person she needed to help her with this dilemma. And when she asked her over she immediately agreed and raced to her loft. Surprised at first of course, but Imogen couldn't be more happy to help Fiona with something new and exciting. After sorting out their plan the girls went to the supermarket and bought all the ingredients needed to make a delicious whipped cream pie, the one Fiona has chosen to make.

For the majority of the afternoon Imogen mainly helped Fiona by giving her tips and advice. She let her girlfriend do most of the stuff so she could mess around and figure things out along the way. This way Fiona would learn the roots in pie making the quickest, rather than Imogen taking all the work out of her hands. But when things ran out of control she helped her out of course.

And as the hours of happily baking have been flying away, the girls creation is standing in all its glory on the counter.

"It sure is a beauty!" Imogen replied smiling and also bends forward besides Fiona. "But don't forget after its time in the oven we need to spray the top full with whipped cream. And we even got some cherries to top things off." Imogen added. Only the base of the pie is done, ready for its trip in the oven.

"Roger that boss! In the fridge we got two cans of whipped cream and plenty of cherries all ready to be used!" Fiona smiled happily to her still plain looking pie, which soon would be beautifully covered with all kinds of decoration.

"I couldn't have made this without you, thanks Immy." Fiona added after a few seconds of silence. "Never thought that I would ever make a pie like this one." The girl aims her smile at the other girl and lands a quick peck on Imogen's cheek.

Imogen blushes in reaction to the sweet kiss and stands upright again. Fiona follows her lead and Imogen gently places her hands on the girl's apron covered hips. She couldn't be more proud of Fiona for trying this new cooking adventure, she loves her so much. Cooking is the only thing this girl isn't great at, yet she still managed to make this textbook perfect dessert.

Although, in the beginning Imogen expected Fiona's little cooking experiment to become a complete failure, knowing her girlfriend too well for that. But in the end she has been proven wrong by this amazing looking pie.

"Give yourself some credit Chef Coyne, you basically did all the work." Imogen smiled and places her lips against the soft pair of her girlfriend, covering them in lovely passion. At first Fiona couldn't contain her smile and kissing back went somewhat awkward, but shortly after she kisses Imogen back equally as deep.

Whilst sharing this kiss with Fiona an idea all of a sudden pops up in Imogen's head. An naughty idea in the form of a game to give Fiona the appreciation she deserves for actually cooking. One that would remind her that the sweetest flavor on earth is always within her reach. Though the pie would taste amazing for sure, there's nothing that would beat this particular delightfulness.

In their tight embracement the girls separate their kiss and lovingly smiled to each other. For a moment Fiona got a quick look at the cute apron Imogen is wearing. It's a quirky black one with a golden skull up front which suits the girl to a tee. She herself just wears a plain white one, one that Imogen brought along. It's mainly used for the artsy girl's painting. However the many different color stains do lighten up the look.

Imogen on the other hand fell in love with Fiona's look. Everything her girlfriend wears is of course thoroughly thought through and beautiful as a result, but this apron on her has something special. It just brings light up on a whole new Fiona. The one wearing this painted apron, with her hair in an adorable messy ponytail, stains from flour and butter on her uncovered arms and joyful smile on top of that.

"So, what's next?" Fiona asked breaking the comfortable silence and moves away from Imogen's grip.

"Well, next we need to put the pie in to the oven for 45 minutes and let it cool down after that for a while. Once cold down enough we are good to go and be creative with the whipped cream cans and cherries." Imogen explained and gives Fiona a pair of oven mitts.

"So just put it in the pre-heated oven and set the timer?" Fiona asked for confirmation not wanting to do anything wrong at this stage.

"Yep, exactly. And when we are waiting I've got a small game we should try." Imogen smiled hoping that Fiona would agree.

"A game?" Fiona replied intrigued to Imogen, whilst carrying the pie dish in both hands.

"Yeah!" Leaning against the counter Imogen looks at Fiona carefully carrying the pie to the oven. "Something from me to you. A way of showing you how much I love cooking with you. And just to have some fun." The girl finished with a cute smile.

"Sounds tempting sweetie… but look at this mess..." The girl said and put her creation in to the oven. "We should clean it." She gestured around the kitchen after she closed the oven with the pie dish in it. Next she set the timer on 45 minutes before laying her eyes on Imogen again.

"Oh come on." Imogen whined.

"No Immy we need to clean this mess before the butter and everything hardens on my kitchen counter." Fiona brings in to contradict Imogen.

"Fions please…And what do you say if I suggest to clean the whole kitchen after my game?" The girl insist in her final attempt to talk Fiona in to it.

"Really the whole kitchen? All the mess I've made? You must seriously want to play this game of yours." Fiona joked and crossed her arms in disbelieve.

"Yes all of it! And I can assure you that you would love my game as well." The younger girl steps towards her girlfriend and strokes her upper arm and fondles with her adorable dark-brown ponytail. "You just have to trust me and it will be fun." She added cutely.

Fiona sighs and relaxes her shoulders with her arms dropping down in defeat. "Okay sweetie you win… Or did I just win? Cause I don't have to clean this mess." She giggled as the other girl smiles widely.

"Yeahhhh!" Imogen exclaimed in happiness. "You will not be disappointed." She added with a quick peck on Fiona's lips. She discards her apron and did the same with Fiona's, unfasten the cords around her back. Next the excitable girl grabs a nearby towel and proudly presents it to Fiona, who questionable looks back at her.

"A towel? I expected more from you after such an effort."

"Yes this is a towel, but I'm gonna use it as a blindfold." Imogen said and swiftly furls the towel, broad enough to cover the eyes once wrapped around the head.

"I don't know about this... In what game do you need a blindfold for so badly?" Fiona replied worried staring at the created blindfold in Imogen's hands. Her thoughts trying to imagine what game would require a blindfold.

"Stop thinking for once and let things happen, trust Fiona." Imogen argued.

"Okay..." The older girl said despite her slight nerves to what Imogen's planning on doing to her.

As she agreed, Imogen positions herself around the back of her girlfriend. The blindfold got carefully placed over her eyes and knotted together at the back. A good tight fit is needed, she doesn't want the girl to have a peak after all. Next Imogen walks in front of Fiona to adjust the blindfold slightly making sure she can't see anything.

"Okay Fiona, how many finger am I holding up?" Imogen giggled pointing three fingers upwards to her girlfriend.

"I don't know Immy, you blindfolded me, right? Five I guess..." The slightly impatient girl said in return.

"Good, it were three fingers." Imogen smiled and rests her hands on the girl's shoulders, massaging then gently taking her stress away. "But just to be safe, you can't see anything above or below the blindfold either, right?"

"No nothing but total darkness..." Fiona replied. "So can you tell me now what your game is about?"

"Not yet, and beside you will know soon enough, I can promise that." A sneaky kiss was stolen from the blindfolded girl causing Imogen to giggle afterwards. She got Fiona exactly where she wants her.

"For now you just follow my lead, alright sweetie?" The girl in control said and grabs Fiona's hand with hers.

Fiona could only nod back slowly as Imogen guides her around on this dark blinded adventure.

* * *

*I hope you liked this start of my mini-story, more is definitely coming. Stay tuned for part 2*


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 *Moreno's Cooking School part 2*

*This story will be a small four-shot with Fiona and Imogen as the main characters. Rated 'M' for the majority of the story. Containing lite smut. /Fimogen/ rated M.*

*Enjoy the second part!*

* * *

**Third person point of view**

* * *

Continuing from previous chapter:

Imogen's walking hand in hand with her blindfolded girlfriend around the living room, until the two eventually stop at the couch. The girls slowly sit down as Fiona hesitantly drops down in her darkness state. The other girl switches on the television and increases its volume quite a bit.

"Fions you may watch, or rather listen to some television while I start and set up my game. I will catch you in a minute." Imogen smiled and already pursuit her way to the kitchen.

"You better have cleaned the mess when you get me!" Fiona exclaimed knowing Imogen would probably have other plans than cleaning right now.

As she is left alone on the couch, Fiona could have just as easily removed the blindfold and sneak a peek at what Imogen's doing. She did thought of it, but on the other hand she doesn't want to ruin her girlfriends surprise. Which she seems very fond of. So Fiona just plays along as the obedient girlfriend. Though she has to admit, all this rambling of Imogen with her so called 'game' does make one wonder. And she certainly makes sure that everything remains a mystery until she decide to reveal it.

A minute has past and Fiona couldn't hear a thing of what Imogen's doing. The clever girl has turned the volume of her television up quite a bit. But all of a sudden it got turned off again. Fiona swiftly touchs around her position in an attempt to find her girlfriend.

"Immy? Is that you?" The blindfolded girl asked around her.

"I'm here sweetheart!" Imogen giggled and grabs the other girl's hand. This time she makes a gesture with their connected hands letting Fiona know to stand up.

As Imogen's hand touches hers, Fiona could feel a coldness in the other girl's hand. It's very cold compared to the heat from her hand just previous minute. Plus she notice some slight quivers of excitement running through her fingers. Which lets Fiona to believe Imogen is slightly nervous herself. But for what?

Next the younger girl guides Fiona to the middle of the living room in order to have some extra space. They stand face to face to one another and the girl in charge couldn't contain her smile. Her girlfriend is just so adorable for playing along with this blindfolded adventure. And seeing Fiona this obedient to her gives Imogen a warm trustworthy feeling. Something that should be improved even further once her game is finished.

"Okay Fiona, just reach straight forward to start the game!" Imogen said excited.

Though Fiona is hesitating. "Are you sure? This ain't a trick or something, right? Letting me touch some weird icky stuff."

"No of course it isn't! Now reach." She smiled and soon she observes how Fiona's left hand is on its way. Gradually moving forward to find the apparently needed start button to activate the game.

Suddenly the blindfolded girl feels a cold soft substance against her fingers and instantly pulls away.

"Awww yuck! What is that!? It's cold…" Her hand staying still in mid-air not knowing what to do with the unknown stuff on her fingertips "Immy... You said it wasn't something gross! You lied..." Fiona whined.

"It's not gross, it's quite the opposite in fact. Taste it and you'll see." Imogen replied as she could hardly contain her giggles seeing Fiona's discomfort.

The other girl sighs and she just did what Imogen orders her to do. Fiona moves her left index finger slowly to her mouth not feeling comfortable whatsoever. For all she knows Imogen could have used that minute to brew a foul mixture of weird stuff which is now sticking on her fingers. She waits a few second until she places her index finger very carefully in her mouth.

The second her senses of taste identified the flavor in her mouth Fiona's whole face jumps in full surprise. This sweet tasting texture she knows all too well. The whipped cream they purchased for her pie! The taste of the cream grew stronger as she lashes her tongue around her other finger tips. It was just too sweet to not lick your fingers clean. She hears Imogen giggle and a peck got positioned on her cheek.

"Now you know I'm not trying to poison you, I want you to reach again and find out what's beneath the layer of whipped cream. And you may use both hands this time." And just as Imogen figured Fiona went straight back in with both hands searching for the sweetness.

Fiona discovers a thrilling new find as her other hand came in touch with what seems like a second mountain of whipped cream. She greedily digs around in the cold cream, covering as many fingers as she can to prepare for another sweet taste. Though suddenly Imogen appears to be moaning softly… And that's when the surface beneath the layer of whipped cream became clear to Fiona. The sudden awareness of Imogen's erect nipples pulls all her attention to the small knobs. How could she not have felt them before?

The blindfolded girl gasps quickly as Imogen continued on moaning quietly. However compared to before, Fiona starts to fondle much more delicate, identifying the familiar shape of Imogen's breasts she has grown accustom to. Her mouth fell open upon realizing what was about to happen.

Next her hands slowly worked their way down. Spreading out her cream coated fingers over the girl's smooth skin. The feeling of Imogen's bare skin continues as far as Fiona could extend her hands in her standing position.

After an extensive tour over the naked skin Fiona gulps down deeply and concludes.

"Immy you're naked!" The girl said with ever growing excitement. Her hands now resting, on what she knows are Imogen's cream coated boobs.

"That took you longer than expected sweetie." Imogen smiled upon seeing Fiona blush. "But yes I am. You like it?"

"Yes of course! And I like the uses of whipped cream as well." The older girl places a few cream covered fingers in her mouth to prove her point. She knows very well Imogen's 'game' has just started and she couldn't wait to participate in her girlfriend's delicious fantasies. However due to her stupid blindfold Fiona could only imagine how beautiful Imogen's sweetly covered breasts would look like. Additionally, if it wasn't for fact that she got blinded and aloud Imogen to be in charge she would have most definitely launched forward and eat the girls breasts at the spot. Such a tease...

"Well even though I might be the one naked, this game, believe it or not, will star you." Imogen explained her plans much to Fiona's liking.

"Oh god... Please Imogen can you take off my blind fold now?" Fiona said squirming on her spot. A certain itch crawling from below.

"Not yet sweetie, just be a little more patient… But I see you're excited, very good!" The naked girl smiled with her plan succeeded and lands a firm kiss on Fiona's lips. She could taste the modest flavor of the whipped cream from her lips. As the two separate Imogen spoke again.

"In my game I'll show you the appreciating I've got for you actually trying to cook, despite never doing it before and putting it away as 'low class.' How proud I'm you baked a delicious looking pie, and to show how much I love cooking with you." Imogen said finishing with a giggle.

"No I don't find cooking 'low class' anymore, I want to do it more often. I certainly enjoyed it this afternoon." Fiona brought in on defense. "Especially when my Master Chef makes cooking feel this pleasing."

"Ah that's cute Fions." Imogen returned blushing this time. "However Chef Moreno has a quirky dressing code. You mind to abide it?"

Fiona, adamant in her choice, shook her head answering 'no' and with the help of Imogen she quickly got undressed herself. Though the blindfold stayed on.

"Now that you are dressed up for the occasion, Chef Moreno would like to offer you her creamy covered breasts as appetizer. Followed by a well-deserved orgasm for my new A-student in pie baking. And I almost forgot to mention that we have a delicious pie à la Coyne in the make as desert. Any complaints regarding your menu for this afternoon?" Imogen said in a serious yet naughty tone to heat up the fire.

This was just the tease needed to bring Fiona in to her total arousal state of mind. She's never able to resist nor is immune to these naughty teases which are regularly thrown at her by her quirky girlfriend. And this time it wasn't any different. Imogen knows the other girl doesn't have a fighting chance. Which is exactly what she has hopes for.

"Come here you silly… I love you so much!" Fiona replied to Imogen's incredible tease. Despite her lack of eyesight Fiona manages to find Imogen's lips straightaway. The two start French Kissing as soon as their mouths connect. Fiona's hands now resting on Imogen's butt cheeks which gets copied by the other girl as well. Followed by pulling each other closer until there is enough body contact for the girls liking. A quick shock ran through Fiona's body as Imogen's creamy cold boobs pressed against hers. Though a feeling she probably needs to get used to herself...

* * *

*So far part 2. The next one will be uploaded soon!*


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 *Moreno's Cooking School part 3*

*This story will be a small four-shot with Fiona and Imogen as the main characters. Rated 'M'

for the majority of the story. Containing some lite smut. /Fimogen/ rated M.*

*Enjoy the third part!*

* * *

**Third person point of view**

* * *

Continuing from previous chapter:

Staying locked in passionate lips contact for more than a minute Imogen is the first to pull away. Fiona desperately tries to launch forwards in an attempt to find her girlfriend's pair again. Her lips still in hunger for more sweet kisses, though her attempt looks more like pouting her lips against the air. She is clearly in a disadvantage with this blindfold on. She than notices Imogen's cold creamy breasts break contact as well, and at the same time her right hand got grabbed. Gentle pulling in a direction she has no choice but to follow.

"Imogen where are we going?" Fiona asked playfully as their walking speed increases. Than they suddenly stopped for a split second before pursuing the walk.

"Immy! Hallo... Blindfolded girlfriends wants to know where you are taking her." Fiona asked again keeping up with her playful voice.

"Okay Fions..." Imogen said and stops in her tracks. "You're way too curious."

"Of course I am, I am really excited! Please tell me where we are going. I honestly can't wait to taste my menu for this afternoon!" The tease of Imogen has done its job a bit too well, and Fiona is now everything but patient.

"Alright I'm going to tell you, but first a little something to get rid of those curious questions..." A grim appears on Imogen's face, as luckily Fiona couldn't see it.

The girl in charge let go of her girlfriend's hand, making her reach around for contact. She places her hands on each of Fiona's shoulders releasing a sigh of relieve from the blinded girl. All before slowly starting spinning her around. Any sight of memories Fiona may have had are quickly being spun out of her.

"Imogen! Nooo! Stop!" Fiona quickly yelled whilst being spun. Imogen just giggles at her and simultaneously enjoys how Fiona reacts in almost complete fear. She however ignores her girlfriend's cries for help and persist on spinning her around swiftly.

"Please Imogen, you're totally in charge! No more questions, I promise!" And after a few more seconds of spinning Imogen gradually stops her. Holding Fiona now tightly so her disorientated body won't fall to the ground.

"Oh my god... That was horrible!" Having lost the little coordination she has left, Fiona is now completely depended of Imogen. "Why did you do that?" She asked still wobbling on her spot.

"Well so I can tell you that we're are obviously going to your bedroom. But instead of me taking you there, I thought I let you wander with just my voice to guide you there." Imogen explained and at the same time she let go of Fiona's upper body she has been holding on to to stabilize the girl. Once more letting her girlfriend stand helplessly confused and lost to her surroundings. Imogen giggles mischievous, she is liking the control she has pointed out to herself. One final touch was evilly applied in the form of a small pinch on Fiona's hardened nipple.

"Aaauw! Immy..." Blindfolded and having lost her sense of direction Fiona loudly yelled with the unexpected pain on her breast. "That really hurt! I thought I was the star of your game..." Whining and rubbing her irritated breast Fiona sets up a sulking face underneath her blindfold. Hoping for compassion.

"And you will! But not before I have had a little fun with you. And remember to follow my voice." Imogen smiled.

"Imogen no! Don't you dare letting me stand here and abandon me!" The older girl exclaimed in the middle of her living room.

"I would never. Just follow my voice and you'll be just fine. Now take three steps to your right!" The girl in charge said loudly so Fiona would hear her. She notice her girlfriend releasing a big sigh and with full reluctance obeys Imogen's suggestions. However following Imogen's directions in the right direction, causes her to bump against the couch with only the second step.

"Oops did I say three steps to the right? I meant three steps to the left. I can be so clumsy when it

comes to giving directions..." Sounding as innocent as possible Imogen said watching Fiona recover from the impact.

"Ooo you're so gonne get it once we are in bed!" Fiona replied frustrated.

Imogen only giggles cutely in return and figured to provide her girlfriend with the right directions this time around.

"Alright sweetie for reals now. Turn a quarter to the left and then slowly walk forward." Fiona obeyed again as Imogen is her only way out of this predicament. Her arms this time stretching ahead to feel any kind of danger she might collide with. Slowly progressing forward Fiona manages to take a few passes without bumping in to any furniture. Yet her steps still being very hesitantly as her arms check her surroundings first before moving.

"Okay Fions really good! Now watch the doorstep... Yes, very good sweetie. Just a few steps forward..." Imogen encouraged her girlfriend and catching her smiling as she seems very close to finished this hard task.

Suddenly Fiona's touches a warm skin with her hands, feeling very similar to Imogen's petite arms. A giggle elicit from her mouth as those same arms wrapped around her bare back once taking one small step forward. Fiona did the same, embracing the warm body of the other girl. The coldness she had felt before of Imogen' hands was gone. And her pervious cold breasts seems to have warmed up as well, melting the whipped cream. This shared warmth calming and tingling the girls senses with their breasts being gently pressed against one another.

Fiona feels save at last. Followed a weird satisfied feeling of completing Imogen's game, despite all her wrong and misleading directions. She endured it all in the end. And now her head is gentle resting on her girlfriend's shoulder which is being mimicked by Imogen too.

"How do you like my game Fions?" Softly Imogen places her words in Fiona's nearby ear.

"Frustrating at the time, but certainly rewarding in the end. You definitely know how to tease a girl..." Fiona answered on equally low tone.

"Thank you." The leading girl replied. "Though can you help take my glasses off? They may get in the way with what we are going to do soon." She spoke again and carefully lifts out of Fiona's tight embracement, just enough to stand face to face with the still blindfolded girl. Which by now didn't come to question whether or not she can remove it already.

Fiona nods in reply. Concentrated she is touching Imogen's upper arms, and from there on working her way up very slowly. She needs to be cautious at the same time not knowing where to place her hands next.

"Have I already told how much I love my chef Coyne?" Imogen smiled breaking the silence.

"No, as a matter of fact you haven't." Fiona replied blushing slightly as her hands reaches Imogen's shoulders.

"And that I love cooking together and most importantly that I love you very much. Plus that messy ponytail of yours released butterflies in my stomach the second I walked in seeing you like that. You may not like it that much but it's so adorably cute on you!" Imogen spoke again giving Fiona more complements. And she knows that with every additional word she arouses her blindfolded girlfriend more and more.

"Sweetie you make me blush... And I love you too! But you better show me it good after these teases of you." Fiona giggled in the complements given to her with her face turning bright red. Her hands still moving slowly upwards reaching Imogen's neck with as her arms curved tightly between their bodies.

"Indeed Fions, can't wait to show it to you." Smiling brightly Imogen said with one playful hand finding her ponytail and suit the action to the words. Caressing the loosely hanging hair as well as pulling the other girl a tad closer. Just close enough to land in for a firm kiss on Fiona's neck, lightly sucking on her chosen spot.

Imogen's change of course causes Fiona's traveling hand to come to a standstill and gently grasps on to her neck. She feels Imogen nibbling on her soft skin, most likely attending to create a love bite. Fiona doesn't mind getting another sign of Imogen's love for others to see and let the other girl do her thing. Fiona's mouth opens to let out her moans and kisses the top of her girlfriend's head hanging from her neck.

"Ohhh Immy… Quit it you silly weirdo, I'm trying to remove your glasses… You may continue after a few moments..." Fiona said as she moans afterwards with Imogen pulling away from her neck. The younger girls smiles to her well executed kissing spot and returns her girlfriend's blushing cheeks with an innocent expression herself. Fiona's hands than reach the base of the other girl's ear and grabs hold of her glasses and fondles the legs together. Imogen seizes her glasses loosely held on by Fiona and places it on the nightstand, next to the whipped cream cane she has smuggled in to the bedroom as well.

"With that being done I think your few moments of waiting are over." And with that Imogen pulls their bodies back together and places her lips firmly on top of Fiona's. The other girl accepts and kisses back all too soon. And before the girls know it they are French kissing on the spot.

* * *

*I hope you enjoyed part 3 of 'Moreno's Cooking Skills.' Part 4 will be the final and therefore be somewhat longer than the previous parts. Stay tuned.*


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 *Moreno's Cooking School part 4*

*This story will be a small four-shot with Fiona and Imogen as the main characters. Rated 'M' for the majority of the story. Containing some lite smut. /Fimogen/ rated M.*

*Enjoy the fourth part!*

* * *

**Third person point of view**

* * *

Continuing from previous chapter:

The passionate kissing persist with both Fiona and Imogen giving each other all the lovingly kissing skills they have learned. Their moist lips sailing smoothly around one another in quick succession, devouring the sweet taste in great passion. Their tongues gently lapping all over and exploring the inside of their firmly sealed off mouths. Breathing could strictly be done by inhaling through their noses. As neither of the girls seem to be willing to pull away for some air. All they want is to remain in contact and express their love.

Meanwhile the girl's arms and hands are gliding and touching as much as they possibly can. Deeply embracing each other and making sure to caress everything, from the back of their heads to their butt cheeks just within reach. But despite the lovely lip contact it is Imogen who makes the initiate move to change the action. She turns their standing positions around, with Fiona now standing with her back facing her bed. The older girl doesn't seem to pay any attention to this slight change and just happily kisses her girlfriend as much as she can.

At the start of Imogen's 'game' Fiona was reluctant to play along with her quirky girlfriend. As she didn't know why Imogen was trying so hard to get her to join in something she was so determent to do. Though by playing along with Imogen's plan it unfolded itself quickly. And Fiona understood all to soon it was all part of a plan to get her in the right mood for some lovely sexy time. Something Imogen has never felt at. And surely didn't this time around.

Furthermore proves the blindfold to be a definite well thought add. In the beginning Fiona didn't thought it would have that much of an impact on her. But in the end, being completely depended on Imogen, dose really excite her. Making every unsuspected touch being delivered turn in a sudden jolt of pleasure. And as for right now Imogen's touches have reached their highest frequency yet. Resulting in a quickly growing moistening itch between her legs. One event only Imogen can manage to create this fast.

Fiona soon notice Imogen increasingly pulling up against her and pressuring her legs against the edge of her bed. Though the kissing continues in all its lovingly fierceness, Imogen moves her weight more and more towards her girlfriend. And before long the inevitable happens. As eventually Fiona couldn't keep her balance up anymore causing her and Imogen to fall backwards on the bed. Falling still deeply embraced in each other's arms along the length of the bed. With its softness breaking their fall as well as their lip contact. Generating giggles from both girls in the happened events.

Fiona and Imogen find themselves pretty much locked in each other's arms, with the younger girl on top, pressing her weight gently down gently on Fiona. Their breasts and hardened nipples digging into one another, whilst their legs are loosely intertwined at the end of the bed. Imogen's head hovers over her lover's blocked off eyes and retrieves her arms from underneath her warm body to support her own.

"You did this." Fiona smiled jolly her arms still clamming around Imogen's back and sensing her delicate kissable lips nearby. She recovers her breath for now, as the kissing would probably go on soon.

"Yes I did, got something against it?" The other girl responds whilst adjusting her girlfriend's partly shifted blindfold.

"Well only that it is really scary to fall backwards blindfolded, thanks for that."

"Ahhh are you okay my love?" Imogen replied with innocence and places a quick peck on Fiona's lips. Pulling away after a mere second with Fiona's lips reaching for more.

"Oh not yet Fions." Imogen giggled. "First I would like to remove your blindfold because you played along so well the whole time. I'm very proud of you! You made it through all my teases! So you deserve to get your eyesight back. I think that's the least I can do."

Fiona's smile spread across her face and she nods back in agreement. Imogen than carefully unties the knot at the back of Fiona's head and leisurely pulls the black towel up and away. She tosses it away somewhere in the room not taking her eyes of Fiona. At the same time a pair of large pupils stare back at her adjusting to the long denied light. However before being able to fully see again she pushes Imogen's head downwards with both hands forcing her in to a kiss. Closing her eyes once more.

Imogen accepts the kiss and the two girls are back almost immediately at the same lovingly kissing rate from just moments ago. Only this time laying on Fiona's kings size two person bed. And soon the girlfriends find themselves rolling around frolicking in bed expressing their love making state. French kissing deeply and touching each other everywhere they could. No single part of their bodies got left out. Everywhere their hands could reach was skin or hair to lovingly caressed. Additionally quite moans got elicit, muted by the locked position of their kissing mouths.

It wasn't long before Fiona uses her regained control to get on top of her girlfriend this time. She without permission breaks the kiss and instantly continues her pecks downwards. Imogen's moans escape her mouth unhindered announcing how much she's enjoying this. Her hands grasping on to Fiona's loose ponytail feeling the kisses swiftly descend down to her cleavage. With soon one of her breast being selected for a well-executed lick and kiss job.

Fiona kisses Imogen's breast all over and finds her hardened nipple to suck and nipple on. With two hands she grips a firm hold on the breast she is working on stimulating it to full extend. She kneads it lovingly at the base and worship the top of her price with her mouth. Applying the same amount of pressure Imogen has done at her neck. And just within seconds it has the girl beneath her swirl around in ecstasy and got her to lose control over speaking ability.

"Oooh... Fions! Keep... Mmmhhh... doing that..." In desperate moans Imogen manages to say in between breaths for air. She uses her spare hand to caress her other neglected breast, what unfortunately couldn't come near to what Fiona's giving her. And with quite enjoyable moans Imogen let the other girl's lovely actions take over.

Fiona giggles and pauses her nibbling and she raises her head after one lick on Imogen's stiff nipple. The other girl focuses her eyes on Fiona's face hanging above her breast. She makes a few gestures that she isn't particularly pleased with the sudden change. But Fiona doesn't seem to mind as she got other intentions once she spots the whipped cream can on the nightstand.

"I believe it's about time for my appetizer." The girl on top smirks and grabs the cylinder shaped tube in an instant. She licks her lips and awaits Imogen response.

"Yes you may, you've impressed Chef Moreno today and you can claim your reward." Imogen looks upwards with the distinguish sound of the plastic cap being removed from the whipped cream can. She observes how Fiona shakes the can readying it for use. Then without hesitance she sprays the imminent cold substance in the form of a big swirl on top her breast. Gradually covering Imogen's hardened nipple hidden once more beneath the coldness.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Imogen yelled with a sudden jolt running over her body. She squeezes her hands tightly unable to fight the cold whipped cream being continually applied. The girl on top smiles and just leisurely pursues on with her work, taking this time to practice. And once she finishes her creation she moves on to the other breast, trying to improve on her previous swirl.

"Mmmh… This is a great practice for my real pie." With a giggle Fiona brightly looks down to her two separate masterpieces each on one of Imogen's boobs. "And now time to do something I should have done ten minutes ago..." She puts the whipped cream can away whilst her sight stays locked with delicious looking pair of breast of the girl she loves. It looks very similar to a pair of cupcakes to which she has unlimited access to. Her mouth begins to water from thought alone and she eagerly moves down for a long awaited taste.

With half closed eyes Imogen sees Fiona dip her mouth in one of the whipped cream pyramids. Her nicely done creamy swirl enter her mouth for the lovely treat she has prepared for herself. She licks and sucks all around with all kinds of sloppy sounds as result. Stains of cream all over her chin, nose and cheeks, though she has no intention to stop until she cleans every trace of whipped cream of Imogen's boobs. The girl beneath is in pure joy as well. Delighted in seeing the other girl take her gratification in her appetizer and she motivates Fiona with enjoyable moans and little strokes on her back. And all the while loving the firm long tongue laps that are licking away the whipped cream little by little. Once Fiona has cleaned the first of her girlfriend's breasts she continuously begins to suck on her cold hardened nipple with great force.

The younger girl inhales sharply and her back arches almost immediately due to the intensity. But Fiona pushes her back down on bed and answers with an even greater force of sucking and nibbling. Imogen's breathing rhythm noticeably increases and her hands are desperately trying to find something for a solid hold.

Fiona then suddenly releases Imogen's oversensitive pink knob causing the other girl's back arch once more in uncontrollable muscle contractions. But directly after Fiona already begins to greedily dig into her second piles of cream.

"Mmmhhh... Wow, you certainly know how to clean your plate Fions." Imogen moaned slightly out of breath with her other breast already being bombarded with firm tongue laps. Fiona moans something back muffled on her boob, fully enjoying another delicious mouthful of whipped cream, served on her favorite kind of plate. And once more nibbling with gentle force on the erect nipple she finds underneath the whipped cream layer.

This time however, when Fiona releases her appetizer, Imogen directly pulls her upwards to meet her for the sweetest kiss they have ever shared. Their lips comfortable connect and slide past one another in a long and passionate kissing motion. Their tongues lapping around each other in a deep French kiss. Imogen could instantly taste the rich sweetness everywhere inside her girlfriend's mouth. She uses both arms to pull Fiona even further in the kiss as she tightly embraces her. At the other end Imogen's deed are swiftly being mimicked and both girlfriends soon roll around in bed once more. Still kissing deeply embraced sharing their love.

In the heated action Imogen remains on top as the girls stop rolling and hold position in the middle of the bed. A change of mindset motivates Fiona to submit and remain bottom beneath her kissing girlfriend. And very slowly she decreases her kissing rate, not wanting to give the wrong message. Their lips disconnect almost unnoticeably, and pause for a brief moment in midair, barely avoiding contact. Imogen raises her head upwards somewhat higher to admire Fiona beaming back at her with a cute smile as well as being slightly out of breath. Then her girlfriend spoke softly...

"I would like to order my main course for this afternoon." Sounding very innocence when asking Fiona puts a loosely hanging lock of hair behind Imogen's ear and connects eyes with the girl.

"I like your way of asking sweetie. Any thoughts on how you want to have it?" Imogen blushes as Fiona's hand stays on her neck.

"Intimate... Stay on top of me and kiss everywhere you want... And rub me below..." Fiona closes her eyes waiting for Imogen to take control.

She fortunately didn't have to wait long, a warm soft hand slide between their bodies past her stomach quickly on its way to her inner thighs. It touches and strokes all around her vulva and causes Fiona to shiver in sexual desire. Her mouth opens slightly, her breathing rate increases as Imogen's fingers tingle her most sensitive senses with every touch. Then unexpectedly a pair of soft lips hit her neck. Once more nibbling and sucking in a tenderly approach, on opposite side to the other love bite from earlier. Following it up with her hand slowly circling over her labia and taking her breath away after a modest touch. Making the girl beneath her elicit a long sexy moan and inhales forcefully for some much needed air.

Fiona directly tries her hardest to hold Imogen as close as possible and use her arms to strengthen her grip around the girl's back. Never does she want to leave this quirky girl she loves so much. Never does she wants Imogen's little teases and seducing playfulness to stop. In particularly today's cooking school turning in to Imogen's 'game' shows everything she loves about this girl. And then suddenly two of the circling fingers use the created moistness and find their way inside past her labia. Very slowly Imogen's nudging back and forth whilst the palm of her hand stays in contact with her clitoris for extra sensation.

"I love you so much Imogen!" In a sharp breath Fiona says loudly.

Imogen smiles brightly as she lets go of Fiona's neck and admires her love mark. Her hand gentle pursue its rhythm below making the other girl continuously utter sexy noises.

"I love you too my sweetheart! And tell me, are you enjoying your main course?" Even in the intense intimacy Imogen can't help but ask the obvious. Her kisses meanwhile land on the remaining of Fiona's neck in the form of little pecks.

"Yes I love every second of it! And I feel my orgasm building..." With a few gasps Fiona declares her upcoming climax. These teases of Imogen, her sneaky game and everything building up to this moment has Fiona locked in complete sexual pleasure. And with every touch from her girlfriend in control helps to increase this sexual loving sensation even further.

"Mmhhh... indeed I can feel it too, but don't call it that sweetie. I say, see it more as eating your favorite main course, as the pleasure builds up. And just like you always save your last delicious bite for last. Only this time imagine that last bite would taste and feel just like an orgasm being served by your girlfriend." In mischievous words Imogen leisurely speaks to her girlfriend. She then progressively increase her hand motions and find another spot to nibble on softly. She feels Fiona is close, very close...

"Oooh...Ohhh... Imogen..." Her moans expressed uncontrollably as her leg muscles constrict and clasps around Imogen's.

The feeling between her inner thighs is building and building ever more. She embraces the girl on top in true passion all around, so close that it feels like they're actually one. Imogen than retreats her hand as she feels Fiona's inner walls tighten around her fingers, only to rub continuously on her most sensitive spot to get her over the edge. With her mouth she still nibbles on her neck and loves how tightly Fiona is holding her all over. She feels and hears the other girl breathing rapidly and then Fiona suddenly holds her breath with a deep finishing gasp. Imogen senses all of Fiona's muscles tighten around her body and she affectionately squeezes her once her arm from below got fried to use in the embracement. Her girlfriend shiver in orgasmic sensations, racing to every nerve in her body. Which slowly settles back in peace.

Imogen disconnects her mouth from Fiona's neck and pursue on to kiss the rest of her face. With a wide smile she looks pleased at seeing how much her girl has enjoyed her climax of her main course. Fiona's still catching her breath and doesn't seem too willing to change this comfortable hug with her girlfriend any time soon.

"So has my student in pie making enjoyed her dinner this afternoon?" Imogen said ending her sentence with a kiss on top of Fiona's open mouth.

"Yes most certainly..." Recovering breaths still interrupting her words. "You're the most generous teacher... I've ever had... Sweetie you should put this skill... On your resume." With some pauses Fiona says which causes the other girl to smile in return.

"Ohhh I can just picture it Fions! Me being at a job interview and they read my skill of teaching you how to bake a pie and pleasure you at the same time." Giggling with her own thoughts Imogen smiles once more.

"And if they wouldn't believe you... You can call me to verify." Fiona joins in the fun as both of them giggle.

The two of them find themselves still deeply locked in an embracement as they recognize the ringing sound of the oven. Giving away the timer has run out and their pie is most likely done. Until now the girls had kind of forget about their pie turning brown in the oven, and now the hunger suddenly hits their stomachs in an intense growl for food. Fiona and Imogen giggle with a blushing glow on their cheeks. And the girl on top is first to move out of bed and helps Fiona to stand on two feet as well.

"Come my sweet hearted student, time to put your practice with the whipped cream to use!" Excited and hungry as well Imogen hands the whipped cream can to her girlfriend.

"I sure will Chef Moreno, but don't we need to get dressed first?" Fiona said signing to hers and Imogen's naked bodies.

"No need, It's my quirky dressing code remember?" Imogen said with a smile. She quickly grabs her glasses from the nightstand and places them back on her noise before she continues. "But I've got an idea for some decent protection. And I'll turn the oven off at the same time. Be right back!" In a hurry she hops off to the living room, leaving behind a confused Fiona.

But in just half a minute Imogen returns, and Fiona's laughter couldn't be hold back seeing Imogen skip back wearing only her back skulled apron. She presents Fiona her own white apron stained with all kinds of colors and pulls it over her head.

"So I think we're properly dressed up if you ask me." Satisfied with her clothing rule she examined Fiona.

"Well alright, this should do it." Fiona replies and signs to Imogen having trouble to tie the cord on her back.

The other girl helps her out and says. "This should certainly do it, and the best part is that I can do this every time I want to!" With a swift pinch in Fiona's openly exposed butt Imogen giggles in her girlfriend jumping reaction.

"Auuuww! Immy... You know I'm still sensitive there." She whines and turns around to face the giggles of Imogen. "Expect to get that back!" Her revenge already announced as she rubs her butt cheek to work away the pain.

"We'll see. But first it's time to finish up your creation!" Imogen replies. And then she and Fiona follow their way to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on what have been an perfect afternoon of cooking and love making.

* * *

*This is the ending of my short story 'Moreno's Cooking School. And I hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I did :)*


End file.
